


Power in Small Details

by HSavinien



Category: due South
Genre: Chores, Control, Gen, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renfield Turnbull controls those aspects of his life that he can.</p>
<p>For the ds_snippets amnesty drabble game, prompt: "chores".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power in Small Details

Tidying isn't a chore. Putting on his apron to protect The Uniform from the limescale he polishes off the silverware (the water quality in Chicago is terrible) and the dust he aggressively pursues in the highest corners of the Queen's Bedroom, that's the best part of his day. It's controllable, straightforward, comforting. He doesn't have to worry about someone actually trying to speak to him in French, or going off-script, or yelling like he does when answering the phone. Nobody else cares, so he can do it right and perfectly and there's always more to do. He's good at tidying.


End file.
